megaracing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jawbreaker the Cat
'Jawbreaker the Cat '''is a protagonist of the Sonic series. He is 12-year old, black, 3-foot- tall, anthropomorphic, cat meant to symbolize humor and sarcasm. He is voiced by Ben Schwartz, who also provided the voice of Skidmark in the animated film Turbo. He is known for names he is given: Runt by LD, Furball by LD, Klutz by HD, and more. He is rivals with Lightning Dude and no Sonic character seems to look up to him. He is also a humorous, tech-savvy cat that has little ideas in his brain. He is best-known for his infamous trademark, the famous D-plus. He insults Lightning Dude and Maria and others, which is a reason he is not looked up to. He has a rather small family, which fully consists of pizza makers (he's the only non-pizza maker), with his parents running Jack and Mary's Pizza Parlor. Name Origin He is named after a stray black-footed cat that his creator (real-world) (User:SpiralTrueDat) loved and named Jawbreaker. His cat ran away and most likely was taken to be an unknown family's new pet. He named his cat character after Jawbreaker, because he misses his cat. Appearance Jawbreaker appears as a black cat with black foot (for now) with black eyes, faded yellow. He has peach skin. His second whisker on the left is smaller than the others because it was snipped in pre-school. He made an excuse, saying he had it cut in a lawnmower mishap, to make the cause seem more "manly". Personality He is a tech-savvy cat, who is always making trouble, mostly for Dr. Eggman. He is always working on new inventions. He made an ATV, able to transform and move at any speed The Cat needs it to move at. Jawbreaker the Cat is mostly crabby when something messes his fur up. He is very ideal when it comes to inventing new things to help Team Ultimate in their quest to prevent Doctor Eggman from taking over Mobius. He is described by Lightning Dude as 'a cat who is totally fair'. Appearances Hedgehog Dude Jawbreaker the Cat appears in Hedgehog Dude: Stuck with the Cat, he seems to be stuck with LD and keeps annoying him. Hedgehog Dude snaps and "puts it to the selfish cat". Hedgehog Dude and Lightning Dude walk away with HD in anger. Jawbreaker the Cat fakes, saying he doesn't care and then puts his face down with a tear falling from his eye, falling to the ground as a heart. Feeling alone and abandoned, The Cat tries to apologize to LD and HD. In the end, he apologizes to them. Jawbreaker the Cat appears in Hedgehog Dude Lost World. Jawbreaker the Cat is also set to appear in Hedgehog Dude Dimensions and Hedgehog Dude: Adventures through the Galaxy. Sonic Ultimate He was introduced into Team Ultimate (prior to episode 1), being considered the ''tech-savvy of the group, along with Miles Tails" Prower. Sonic Ultimate and the Ghostly Adventures Jawbreaker the Cat first appears where he finds out Eggman is after, an alternate universe planet, PacWorld. He and Sonic and his friends follow Eggman to the alternate-universe planet and he is introduced as the tech-savy of the group as the combo of brains, which he is not (Hedgehog Dude or Tails is the "combo of brains"). He is seen laster with Spiral working on parts for an invention and tells Spiral about possible parts that can be used. Spiral asks The Cat how he knows much about technology and The Cat answers it just came to him, but he's lying (he may just have been stalking Hedgehog Dude or talking with Tails about techs). Spiral then asks if he has relatives and he answers that they "waste their time making pizza". Hedgehog Dude says The Cat has not come anywhere to liking technology and The Cat gets confused with a slow "what?" and Hedgehog Dude leaves when he says it. Best Known Quotes Are you ready, cause I know I am!" "THAT....WAS......AWESOME!!!!!!" "Is this cool or what?" "You suckerbots really think you can outrun me?! I can hack you guys blindfolded, both hands tied behind my back, without breaking a sweat!" "What the-- Oh, you want to get real, huh?" "You don't mess with my buddies!" "Very funny, Balloonbelly."